1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connection system comprising a socket connector and a plug connector mated with each other, and in particular to an electrical connection system wherein contacts of a plug connector are brought into engagement with contacts of a socket connector in a direction substantially normal thereto.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connection system comprising a plug connector and a socket connector mating with each other is well known in the electronics field. Connectors of this type are disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 84213256 and 85201191.
The plug connector and the socket connector both have contacts engageable with each other. Conventionally, the contacts of the plug and socket connectors engage with each other in a parallel fashion. In other words, the contacts of the plug connector and the contacts of the socket connector are substantially parallel to each other during the engagement process. To ensure proper engagement between the plug contact and the corresponding socket contact, at least one of the contacts forms a bent section. Furthermore, the relative position between each socket contact and the plug contact must be precise to obtain proper electrical engagement therebetween. Such precise positioning of the contacts in the connectors increases overall manufacturing costs and the likelihood of unstable electrical engagement.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connection system wherein the contacts of the plug and socket connectors engage with each other in a perpendicular fashion.